Episode 17
Pagbabalik is the seventeenth episode of Encantadia. It aired on August 9, 2016 and comprised Chapter 20. Summary Danaya was ready to execute Pirena for treason, but Amihan pardons her. Not trusting Pirena, she gives Lira protection, further boosted by Alena. Amihan demands the Fire Gem from Pirena as a security. Adhara encounters Danaya but was unable to hurt her, for she had no body. With Gurna's aid Pirena succeeds in switching Mira with Lira, casting a spell so that Amihan would not recognize the switch. She takes Lira away. Arde instructs Adhara that the only way to regain her body would be to gather the souls of good Encantados. Chapter 20 Ang Taksil ng Lireo Danaya says traitors do not deserve pardon. Pirena asks if Alena and the queen feel the same way. Alena leaves the decision to the queen. Danaya says the law calls for the execution of a traitor, to be set as an example to all. Aquil concurred that the law should be obeyed. Hitano prepares to execute Pirena, but Amihan stops it. Amihan says that the law also allowed for the pardon of traitors. Amihan says that if Danaya refuses to forgive, she must execute Pirena herself. Agane wonders if Pirena would succeed. Hagorn says she cannot fail, for their futures are with her now. Pirena says she will accept whatever punishment they deem fit. Hitano and Muros hold Pirena as Danaya resolves to execute her, but Alena intercedes for her sister. Amihan accepted Pirena back for their mother's sake, telling Danaya to respect her decision. Pirena thanks Amihan and Alena as Danaya walked out. Aquil praises Danaya's resolve, but counsels her to use her heart also. Danaya says Pirena is unworthy of forgiveness, for she is a traitor. Danaya asks Ades to leave Lira alone with her. Alena arrives with Muyak to mollify Danaya. Danaya says she cannot do anything if they really believed in Pirena's repentance. Danaya, however, still doubts her errant sister. She invoked the powers of the Earth Gem to protect Lira from any weapon that came from the earth's bounty (whether used by Pirena or anyone else). Alena prays that Danaya's intuition about Pirena was wrong, but orders the Water Gem to make Lira pure and caring as the water, but strong as the tide when necessary. Danaya was relieved that the Lira is now secure. Amihan orders Muros to proclaim the restoration of Pirena's status as a Sang'gre. Pirena bows before her royal sister and says that their mother is right that she is worthy of the throne. Before the statue of Emre, Amihan makes Pirena surrender the Fire Gem to prove that her repentance is sincere. Amihan tells her that, though she had been forgiven, she must still earn their trust; when the time is right and Pirena had proven herself, the Fire Gem would be returned to her. Pirena glances at Gurna, but gives up the Fire Gem with grace. Amihan thanks her for complying. Danaya goes to Adamya to ask Banak and Nakba to accompany her somewhere. They feel a presence, so Danaya assures them of her protection. Adhara, recognizing her, asks her if she was Minea's child. Danaya replies in the affirmative, introducing herself as the Keeper of the Earth Gem. She still cannot see Adhara. Adhara was glad that Danaya cannot see her, and announces her intent to kill her. But Adhara could not touch her, for she was just a spirit. Danaya asks why she wanted to kill her. Adhara leaves. Danaya challenges the presence to come out. Danaya was frustrated when no one answered. Pirena had expected beforehand that Amihan would take the Fire Gem, but she gave it because it would help earn her trust. She discusses the rest of her plan with Gurna. Hitano offers Alena fruit, and invites her to eat with him in the garden. She refused. Hitano asks why Alena has not yet accepted him, even though they are now betrothed. Alena replies that she will not marry him, even if her late mother and her sister had already consented to it. Hitano says she will learn to love him, but she replies that she already loves someone else. Ybarro tells Apitong he may be the father of Amihan's baby, conceived through a dream. Apitong says Alena will be hurt if Ybarro is indeed the father. Ades is in charge of taking care of Lira. Ades asks Gurna if she had delivered the letter to Pirena. Gurna lies and asks Ades for a favor this time, to give her "love letter" to Muros. Ades falls for the ruse and leaves Lira with Gurna. Gurna calls for Pirena. Pirena teleports into the room with her baby. Pirena says her niece is beautiful, but unfortunate. While Amihan signs a law for the welfare of Adamyans, Amihan felt a pain in her heart, and thought of her child. Pirena lays her daughter beside her niece and casts a spell so that others, especially Amihan, would see Lira in Mira until she had grown up. She apologized to her daughter and said that it is for her own future, for she will be the more worthy queen. Pirena takes Lira with her. Imaw says it must simply be because Amihan missed her daughter, and advises her to go see her. Amihan agreed and went to see her daughter. Adhara returns to Balaak. Adhara complains that she cannot accomplish her goals without her body. Arde tells her her body had decayed. He tells her it would take time. She must look for strong and good Encantados, take their lives and bring their souls to Balaak. He gives her a ring so she could have a bit of power to accomplish this task. For each life she manages to take, a portion of her body would be restored. Many lives would have to be taken, and it would take months. Adhara agrees to the deal. Amihan goes to Lira's room and asks Ades if everything is alright. Amihan stares at the baby. Memorable Quotes